Sesshomaru Lemon - Sleep
by gaaraslover143
Summary: I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did. v.V Enjoy!


The dog demon warily walked into his palace, heading straight for his room. Although he was a full fledged demon who didn't need to rest as much as humans, he was exhausted. He slung the door open, closing it just as fast as he opened it. He wasted no time in stripping off his clothes, stepping out of them and laying onto the bed comfortably. He stared at the wall for what seemed like ages, uncertainty and suspiciousness of a being he did not know in his home. He stood up, ears standing still and alert. He was convinced that it was the exhaustion making him paranoid and laid back down, until he heard it again. He kept hearing the sound of a fork clattering against a plate, the annoying sound he hated so much. Then again, he didn't eat. He didn't need to, not at least for another week.

His footsteps made no sound as he walking into the dining hall, catching the imposter, who was also one of his many maids, Nali.

"Nali." He spoke in his firm, bone-chilling voice, as always.

She jumped in fright, turning to him with a rice noodle dangling out of her mouth. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She quickly bowed her head and apologized to him. "I am so sorry for disturbing your sleep. I have not eaten since yesterday, I just needed something to eat. Please forgive me." Normally, he would've left already but he watched her as she rambled on with her apologies.

The way her clothing clung to her skin and showed off her curves gave him an appetite for something to ravish. He despised humans; their smell, weird clothes, odd ways of life, but mostly their weakness. So why did she make him feel different about them all of a sudden? Her long, curly, raven hair that cascaded down her back, resting just above her rear. Beautiful green eyes, dazzled with thick lashes. Long, thick, toned legs that he wanted to touch, large breasts he wanted to caress until she plead for him to take her, and plump lips he wished to capture with his own.

He didn't realize he was stalking towards her with a piercing gaze of lust in his golden eyes. It was only until his hand was tangled in her head of curls, forcing her to look at him. It was then, he realized he wanted her. He wanted to watch her writher under him and scream his name as he claimed her body, making her his and his only.

Nali looked up into his eyes my force, fear hiding the lust she too, also felt for her Lord. She watched as he raised his hand as to strike her, but instead he used his claws to rip her clothes to shreds. She sat on the floor, only in her bra and panties, the only articles of clothing his sharp, stiletto pointed claws didn't cut in half. This only made him growl in aggravation and impatience.

"Take it off." His command filled with need, the only time she saw him show an emotion deemed vulnerable.

"H-huh!?" She squeaked out, looking at him as if he was delirious.

"Do you want to disobey me? I can kill you, if you wish." His eyes darkening, poison dripping out from his claws.

She hastily took the rest of her clothing off, covering her chest in embarrassment. He picked up her, flashing to his room and throwing her on his bed. She screamed from the fast transition, only for her mouth to be covered by his large hand as he peered down at her. She watched as his eyes gazed over her body, his want for her growing larger at a fast amount. His nails scraped gently down her body, sending her in a shivering frenzy of delight. He watched her body react to his touch, smirking in the dark.

"Undress me." He sent out another command, moving his hand from her mouth.

She scrambled to him, gripping his pelt and touching the fur softly. She removed it, along with his clothing. She stared at his defined chest, eyes lowering to the bulge covered in cloth. She licked her dry lips slowly, looking up at him in hesitance. She never dreamed of doing this with him, but she didn't think of it as a bad thing. It was too late to go back, anyways.

"My lord… Are you sure about this?" She asked, fluttering her lashes as she looked up at him.

"Sure about what?" He lazily spoke out, hands gripping her waist firmly.

"Having sex with a human, are you sure?" She asked, scared that she had went over her boundaries.

"Suck me." Was all the said before the cloth was ripped to shreds and his cock came burling out.

Nali could only gasp at his vulgar words, breath hitching when she was his length shoot out at her. Her hands shook, grabbing him gently and looking up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes closed, hisses leaving his mouth.

She didn't know what to do next, so she went with her instinct. Nali kissed the tip of his manhood, happy to hear him let another hiss leave his mouth. She licked and suck the head to tease him, slowly wrapping her tongue around him as she pulled him deeper into her mouth. His hands that were once at her waist were wandering her body, squeezing and caressing. Her head bobbed as she took him, curls flying everywhere. She cried out when his hand slammed down on her ass, sending her forward and his cock deeper in her throat. She gagged as he hit her throat, but she didn't pull him out. Her lips became tight around him, sucking for dear life as she watched him. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, a groan coming out of his mouth quickly. She looked up at him innocently while making love to his cock with her mouth. She could feel him swell in her mouth, jerking too. His hand tangled into her bouncy hair, shoving himself down her throat. Her muffled moans were drowned out by the loud groan he had let out of him as his hot seed swam down her throat. She continued to suck, getting the last she could out of him before pulling him out of her mouth.

With heavy breathing, her shoved down on the bed and hovered over her. She laid on her back, hands held together above her head by Sesshomaru. Eyes slit, he spread her legs, positioning himself to enter her. His mouth left scorching kisses on her body as she whimpered in pleasure. He sucked on the gentle skin, leaving bruises that would last for days. Slowly, he kissed his way back up, capturing her mouth in a rough, dominant kiss. He suddenly slammed himself into her, her scream of slight pain being diminished by the kiss. He pulled out, quickly slamming back into Nali. He repeated this over and over until he could feel her coming to her end. Slowing down, his thumb made quick, circular motions on her clit. She mewed out incoherent noises, gripping his biceps as he stroked her core.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled out, voice soft but covered in lust.

He ignored her calls of his name, quickening his pace as he watched her body move with the rhythm of his strokes. Her sucked on the nubs of her breast, biting softly and sucking roughly. Her moans increased in volume, nails scratching at his back for a release. His began to move impetuously at a great speed. His groans became animalistic growls, the beast inside of him coming out.

Their hips slammed against one another, both crying out from the pleasure being received. She was slick with her juices, covering the lower half of Sesshomaru as he pounded his length into her. Her head thrown back as she screamed out in ecstasy, trying to match his speed but it was impossible. His hands were gripping the headboard that was crashing into the wall and made dents as he pulverized her body, mind, and soul.

Nali let out the final scream, arching her back as the orgasm took over her. Cum spraying out and onto Sesshomaru as he dove into her. Her hips had a mind of their own as they continued to crash into his, making the orgasm even more immense and pleasurable. Her hands scratched at his chest, silent screams coming out of her mouth as the waves of pleasure overcame her. Her body laid limp while he continued ravishing her, reaching his limit.

Eyes red with bliss, he almost howled as his semen shot into her, leaning down to bite her neck and claim her as his. They both laid there in the mess of the blankets and sheets that were halfway off the bed, sweat covering them and the sheets. No words were exchanged because Nali had passed out from the events that had happened, while Sesshomaru was still buried deep inside of her. He sighed as he pulled out, Nali whimpering as she pulled him back into her and wrapped her arms around him. He laid his head against her breasts, finally able to do what he intended to do; sleep.


End file.
